Imperfect
by smasher2k
Summary: Laura Bristow. A new spy in also familar world. Will feature Irina, Sydney, Nadia etc
1. Chapter 1

**Imperfect **

**A:N **This is the next part in my counting story about Sydney Bristow and her family. If you really want to know what is going on in this. Please read the stories before this one. Hideaway, Future, Truth. As I possible might be using bits from them. And I don't want you to get lost. Also a short disclaimer in no way to I do own Alias and any of the Characters only my creations.

**Chapter 1**

My name is Laura Bristow.

To everyone on the outside I seem like a normal girl, but I'm not. You see I am a spy.

A big shock isn't it. No one would ever suspect someone like me.

What does my family think? To them I don't think it was much of a shock to them. You see one time or another they have all being spies.

My grandparents on my mom's side, my parents, My aunt and even my great aunts. They have all been spies.

I guess it's kind of a family tradition with us.

When I first told them of course there was a couple of raised eyebrows. And almost gave my Mom a heart attack. So she made me sit through a lecture on the dangers of bring an agent. That was then followed by my grandparents, my aunt and then followed by my father. Each giving me the exact mirror image of the original each time.

Oh my mom. I forgot to mention. Her name is Sydney Bristow. And she is an absolute legend at the agency. She has this weird connection to the 15th century philosopher Rambaldi. But that whole thing is for another day.

My Grandma Irina is also a legend there as well. But not for a good reason. She was a spy with the KGB who was sent to America to spy on the C.I.A by marrying my Grandpa Jack. So I get strange looks when I mention her at work.

Then there; my Aunt Nadia. She's not my Mom's full sister. Her father is some man called Arvin Sloane. I don't know much about him. He's been in prisons since before I was born. But Aunt Nadia gets on great with Grandpa Jack. So much so that she calls him Dad.

I can't believe that I nearly forgot my Grandpa Jack. Thing is I don't exactly know what to say about him. He's just my Grandpa Jack.

There's one important person missing from the family. My father Michael Vaughn. I don't really have much to do with him. I haven't for a while. And especially since he got married. And I gained a evil Step mother.

Who else is there left to mention well there's my Great Aunts Katya and Yelena and my pain in the ass twin cousins Alecia and Sophia. There my Aunt Nadia's children.

Well that 's that for the introductions to my very strange family. Now who wants to hear about my exploits and my family dramas.

R:N; So what do you think. Yay or nay? Please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

_R:N Text in italic is Laura's thoughts_

**Chapter 2**

"Laura!" Sydney yells up the stairs to her daughter. "Have you seen what the time is? Don't you have a briefing in half an hour?"

"Yeah, Mom. I know" Laura yells back at her.

_This is one of the thing about living with my mother that gets to me. I'm 22 years old yet my mother still wants to know what I'm doing and where I am going. Every little detail of it as well._

Laura walks down the stairs to find Sydney standing by the front door. The keys to her car in her hand.

"Mom, what are you doing?"

"I thought I'll take you to work., there's something I need to discuss with you about your last mission. You see I've been talking to Dixon."

_My mother may of left the C.I.A over 15 years ago but she still maintains her security clearance, and every so often is called in. The security clearance according to Mr Dixon is a necessity for my mother considering our family history But sometimes that clearance is a blessing but at this moment it is a curse. You see my mother now knows that I have been lying to her about what happens on my missions._

"What about it?" Laura asks with a fake smile plastered over her face.

"About what really happened." Sydney said each word pointedly placed for the best affect. While she was saying this she opened the door to let Laura out and quickly proceeded her.

"But I've told you everything that Mom. Seriously I have."

Sydney places her hand on Laura's arm and spins her around to face her.

"You may be an adult Laura. But it still doesn't mean you can lie to my face about what has happened to yourself"

"I did it to protect you Mom. And as you already said I am an adult do I get some personal space. Did Grandma Irina treat you this way?"

Laura, you know my mother wasn't around when I was your age. But if she had been I would of wanted her to care enough to want to know what was going on in my life. I would worry about you even if you worked in a fast food restaurant. You may want to protect my feelings Laura but I am your mother and I need to know what has happened to you. I need to know you are safe."

"So what is it you need to know Mom. What I was wearing? Who I had to kiss? How many times I got punched or kicked? How many bullets were shot at me?" Laura said before turning around and walking to the car.

"I don't need specifics. I know what the job entails. I mean if someone really hurts you, if someone tries it on with you I want to know. Even if you think the thing that affecting you is the most stupidest thing in the world I want to know"

"I'm not ignoring what you are saying. But as you just said I have a debrief to go to and you have classes to teach. So if you are going to drive me can we please get in the car so I am not reported AWOL and we can talk about this on the way.

**Operations Centre**

_What start to the day. Berated by my mother and it's barely 8 in the morning. Hopefully this briefing will be nice and easy. Oh what am I kidding. There is three types of briefings that involve me. Number one, you're leaving on a mission in two hours. Number two, you're leaving on mission in a couple of days,. And number three, you're leaving on a mission sometime in the next month but you'll end up leaving last minute.!_

"Hey Laura"

"Hey Mitch" Laura replies.

_Mitchell Flinkman. He's the trainee tech guy here and one of my close friends. His dad is friends with my mom. And we just carried on from their._

"What's up?" He asks as he passes a cup of coffee to Laura.

"What makes you think that something is up?"

"Laura for gods sake a blind man could see something is up with you."

"My mom found out that I was omitting certain details about my missions. Let me say she was not happy."

"You see I told you lying would do you no good. That's why I am perfectly honest with my parents about my job "

"Let's see, had your job ever entailed you going around in a bikini while being ogled by leering old men"

"Well if it did. I think it could make the work day more interesting.

"Ohh…" Laura groans before taking a sip of her coffee which she brought down to her side. "if you can excuse me please I have a briefing to attend and I am already running late."

"I kinda guessed that Laura. What else would you be doing out of bed at this time. Amway's have fun." Mitchell said with a little laugh before he walked away.

Laura walks over to the briefing room and steps through the door. In there is Dixon, Marshall and Laura's father."

"Everyone if we can settle down. Please Laura can you take a seat, we need to start." Dixon says.

Dixon waits while until Laura sits down before he carries on.

"We have just received some intel from a source close to a Mr Baran, he has been said to be discussing his business partner with some prospect colleagues. This could be a bluff on his side, and we wouldn't usually act until it was confirmed. But, the person he's mentioned is very involved with us. Laura he's being saying he has been working with Irina Derevko. Your Grandmother."

"Grandma Irina? No, she's out of the business. Has been before I was born."

"Are you sure Laura? That she's out? She's been undercover before. Perhaps she is now." Vaughn says.

"As what Dad a doting grandmother who spoils her grandchildren. Just because you have a problem with not everyone else does."

"Laura, it's not like that. I do not…"

"Dad, don't protest to try and get me on you side. I know you've never truly forgive her. You've just tolerated her for me. If there is someone in this family not to be trusted, it is your mother. Grandma Claudia was using me to pay back Mom and Grandma Irina. Grandma Irina hasn't tried to do that. She may have done some questionable things in the past but that was then and this is now."

"Now Dixon" Laura says pushing herself up from her seat. "If you could excuse me I need to go somewhere."

"Where?" Dixon asks.

"I need to speak to my family. This might be problematic for you to solve. But for us it could be catastrophic."

"Go Laura. But please be careful who you discuss this with. We're trying to keep this under wraps for the moment." Dixon says.

Laura heads to the door but stops for a second when her father speaks.

"Laura. Let me help" Vaughn asks.

"Dad. I don't need it, just leave me be." She replies.

"Laura?" Vaughn says as she walks out of the room.

**_So what do you think? Please Read and review :-) _**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Laura, are you sure about this?"

"Yes, I am sure about this Aunt Nadia. That man is saying that he is working with Grandma Irina. This is my bind, I'm not sure what he is saying is actually a lie. I actually told my Dad that he shouldn't have doubts, but I'm having doubts about her myself. Is she on our side?" Laura said as she paced up and down Nadia's office in the Operations Centre, one hand at her throat fiddling with her necklace aimlessly.

"Firstly, sit down, please sit down. You're wearing grooves into the floor. And secondly" Nadia said with a laugh "Mom is her early seventies, granted she's in better shape than most people her age, but I don't think she could keep a double life know or even ever consider going back. She is just to settled with us around her. She wouldn't ever consider going back."

"But that man She said coming to a stop. "He's saying, he's saying it to people repeatedly"

"Look, you know how easy it is to lie. You and I do it on a daily basis so believe that man can do it as well."

"I know" Laura exhales as she goes and sits next to Nadia. "It's just so confusing, it's taking me all this time to finally accept everything. And know it feels like that stability I've gained is going to be taken away from me. What about Alecia and Sophia they've only recently found out, how are they going to take it?

"At the moment I not at all considering telling your cousins. As you said they've only just found out about it all and until it is concrete about this I'm not going to mention anything. And I'll appreciate it if you won't say anything to them.

"Fine Aunt Nadia. I won't say anything. But what are we going to do about Mom. I've got to tell her. The C.I.A didn't even tell you and you work for them so they not going to say anything to her. How can I tell her this?"

"We're cross that bridge together. I'll help you tell Syd. I'm more worried talking to Mom and Dad about it."

Nadia was about to say some ore when she was interrupted by Dixon coming to the door.

"You two, your required in the briefing room right now. And Nadia your mother has been called in. I haven't mentioned it to her, I know you need to talk to her first."

"Thank you Marcus. We'll be along in a minute" Nadia said to him

"Oh God" Laura said under her breath just as he left "Why did he have to bring her in. This is the worse place to tell her."

"We'll deal with that later; firstly we have a briefing to attend." Nadia said with an obvious fake smile on her face.

Nadia and Laura stepped into the briefing room and proceed to the only two remaining chairs left in the room, avoiding taking to everyone else in the room."

Okay, everyone. This briefing is being passed on to Agent Johnson here. He's knows about the woman who we are interested in. If you can excuse me I have some business to attend to." Dixon said before departing

"Thank you Mr Dixon. The woman who we are interested in is Irina Derevko. The name I hope is at least familiar with all of you, but I will give you some quick biographical information about her. She was born in Moscow in March 1951. On her 18th birthday she was recruited by the KGB and graduated from their academy at 21. Not long after that she was tasked on a mission to fabricate a life with an C.I.A operative. She married that man and had a child. This is thought to be her only child. In 19.."

"Excuse me Sir." Laura said interrupting. "But you have some information incorrect their."

"I have Agent…?"

"Bristow Sir. Yes you have. Irina Derevko has another child."

"Really, and where did you happen to gain this information from. Have you done an thesis on her and found out some information about her I didn't manage to."

No Sir. I haven't done a thesis on her. I am her granddaughter."

"Her Granddaughter?"

"Yes her Granddaughter. And the woman to my life is her other child."

"Well that information is not listed in her file." He said with a tone to his voice.

"Agent Johnson. I believe I can shed light on that for you. When my mother returned at that time it was decided that information about me was not to be placed in her file. At that time we had trouble with moles within the agency. So the information was not put in their to protect both of us. It's not a secret about our relationship in the agency. It's just not written down. But yes Irina Derevko is my mother."

"If that is so. Why are you and Agent Bristow involved in this investigation? Isn't it a conflict of interest?"

"We will be working here to clear her name. To prove me Mothers innocence."

"Nadia, What about our mothers innocence?" Sydney said at the door.

_Oh god. Why did she turn up now? WHY?_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Nadia, what about our mother's innocence?" Sydney said

Nadia stood up and turned and walked to where Sydney was. She grabbed hold of her arm and got her to face her.

"Sydney, I don't think this should be discussed here."

Sydney pulled her arm away roughly

"No, lets talk about it right here. It seems that the rest of the room already knows what is going on."

Laura while they were speaking had joined them.

"Mom, the agency already knows to much about our family. And yes certain people know about what is going on now. But we do not need to tell them anymore of our family's history.

"Laura is Correct Sydney. This really does need to be discussed in private."

Nadia proceed to turn on her heels and faced the room to address. Being the most senior agent their she knew that no-one will be able to object to her.

"If you could please excuse us. We need to discus this in private and the this briefing will be of no use to us."

The three of them quickly departed. Laura spotted her father as they just came out of the room. Shaking her head at him as warning not to come across at this time.

As soon as they stepped into Nadia's office. Sydney spoke straight away."

"Now we alone can you please tell me what has Mom done?"

"It's not that she has done something definitely but she's been linked to someone"

"Linked to who?"

"A Mr Baran" Laura replied

"Who's that? I've never heard of him before." Sydney had expecting the name of one of her old mother's associates

"Mom,. I don't think Grandma Irina has anything to do with it That guy more than likely is just using her name to gain some reputation for himself. Nearly everyone in the family is behind her. You've got to be an idiot to think that she could still be in the spy trade."

Sydney walked over to the couch and exhaled her breath loudly as she went to sit down.

"Let me guess. One of them idiots is your father."

"I just don't get it with him. After all these years he still is not sure about her. I thought they did get on for a while."

"Michael, never really got on with Irina when we were still together he just tolerated her for me. I don't know what went on with him but your father changed the day his best friend Eric died. I wish you could of known him as he was before then. But you father is not the issue now. Your grandmother is." Sydney took her eyes from Laura and looked at Nadia who had seated herself behind her desk.

"Do Mom and Dad know about this?"

"Not yet, We thought we would talk to you first. I'm not sure how we're going to tell her. How can you explain to anyone that they are under investigation?"

"We don't for now."

"We're going to lie to her and Grandpa Jack?"

"Not your Grandpa just your Grandma. And it's not forever only until there is some concentre evidence against her. Until then it's best that she's kept out of it"

"So what do we do for now?" Laura asked

"I don't think that there is much we can do. I think it's out of our hands mainly. Their not going to let us be part of the investigation. Me I'm going to talk to Dixon. You mentioned when I brought you in this morning that you have a date, go out and have some fun. If any happens which is doubtful, we will contact you."

"Your Mother is right. We need to get on with our lives as normally as we can"

R:N

_Sorry about the big delay but work and Uni got really manic but it's here finally an update._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sydney was walking to the kitchen when she heard the doorbell ringing. She went up to the door and opened it up to find Laura's Boyfriend there.

"Hi Bonham, Come on it" She greeted warmly.

"Good Evening Miss Bristow." He said before slipping in.

"I've told you before, you don't have to be so formal. Please call me Sydney."

"It just doesn't seem natural. You were my Principal."

"A Big emphasis should be put on the was. I'm not anymore. So instead of worrying that I could give you detention for not doing your homework. You should worry about what I will do to you if you hurt my daughter." Sydney said the last bit with a laugh.

"Very funny Miss…. Sorry Sydney" he said correcting himself at the end. "Do you think Laura is ready?"

"She probably is. If you could excuse me for a second I'll go and get her for you."

Sydney walked upstairs and knocked on Laura's bedroom door.

"Sweetheart, can I come in please?" She asked through the door

"Sure thing. Come on in"

Sydney stepped into her room

"Bonham's downstairs for you."

"Thanks for that. But you didn't have to come up."

"I just wanted to check that you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm going to use tonight to forget it all."

"Same here. Tonight I'm going to only worry about Mom things, like what that boy downstairs is doing to my own daughter."

"Mom, you do know I'm not a innocent little girl anymore." Laura said with an eyebrow raised. This was one thing Sydney defiantly knew after she caught her Daughter in bed with one of her previous boyfriends.

"Laura you promised me that you wouldn't mention that incident. That one thing a mother shouldn't need to know about their daughter." Sydney replied back her face in grimace.

"I know I did , I just like seeing you face like that." Laura leaned over and kissed Sydney on the cheek and headed out of the room. "And by the way, don't wait up for me."

Laura walked downstairs to find Bonham pacing the hallway. She walked over to him and gave him a small kiss on the lips

"Hi Baby. Lets get you out of here before Principal Bristow starts grilling you about your intentions.

They stepped out of the door and started to walk to Bonham's car. His arm around her Laura's shoulders on the way there.

"So what are we doing?" Laura asks.

"I thought dinner first and then we see were the evening will take us."

"That sound good." Laura said before getting into the car

Twenty minutes late they arrived at the restaurant and were quickly seated. The waiter took they order and the were sitting quietly to Bonham spoke up.

"Laura, is their anything up. You were quite all the way here."

"It's nothing. Just family stuff."

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked. He had been told the censored version of Laura's family that her Grandma was originally from Russia and about her Aunt Nadia only being her mother's half sister."

"No I fine. I just want time of not thinking about it."

"If you want to talk"

"I know where you are." She replied finishing his sentence.

The meal went perfectly and a few hours later they stumbled into Bonham's apartment kissing passionately as they did. Bonham grabbed hold of Laura's hand and pulled her into the bedroom.

He pulled her down onto his bed and started to take her clothes off when Laura's cell rang.

They both groaned out loud but Laura knew she had to answer it. It may have been the CIA. She grabbed it out of her bag and looked at the screen. It was her mother.

"Yes Mom. What do you want?" She asked a bit angry at the interruption

"Laura, you need to get to the operations centre now. Your Grandma has been taken in."

_Another Update WooHoo! This would have been up soon but I had to catch the new alias ep. And anyone who has seen it. OH MY GOD!1(you know what I mean) and before anyone asks, Bonham is a legit name, I know it sounds strange but it's name my nephew is actually called this._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Laura steamed into the operations center. Her judgment clouded by anger. Anger she was about to release at Dixon.

"What is going on? Why did you take her in?"

"We found evidence. She had to be brought in."

"What evidence? I thought that what you had to go on wasn't concrete."

"It is now. The justice department authorized it she was brought in and her pardon agreement was revoked."

"So your telling me after over 25 years, it's been revoked after one bit of evidence which is more than likely forged."

"She's been taken in for precautionary measure. If the evidence is worthless she'll be freed and her agreement reinstated."

"And if not. What's going to happen? Life Imprisonment? The death penalty" Laura said the angry coming out strong in her voice.

"Laura. Calm Down." Sydney said form behind her.. "Getting angry is not going to solve any of this."

Laura turned around and faced Sydney.

"Mom, it just seems.,"

"Laura later. Marcus can I please see this evidence."

"I wish I could but it's being classified/"

"Does my sister have the classification to access it?"

"She does. But there's being a mandate attached to it. No members of your family can access it."

"Why not. We're the ones that can decide if it's true or not. Her locations. We know what exactly goes on."

"It has to be Sydney I wish it didn't but it does. I want to help you but my hands are tied."

"If you can't do that, can you do this? Can we have access to my mother?"

"Sydney that's fine. I already gained authorization for you. I know that there is things that need to be discussed."

"Thank you Dixon Thank you so much. Where is she being held?

"In her old cell here."

Laura and Sydney walked down the corridor that led to Irina's cell, the bars retracting and clanking bringing back so many memories for Sydney."

They cane to the cell to find Irina meditating. Something which was familiar to Sydney so much.

"Mom." Sydney spoke. Emotion apparent in here voice.

"Laura, Sydney. What's going on?"

"You don' know anything?" Laura asked

"No, they haven't mentioned anything exactly. Just that I'm to stay in custody for the moment and that my pardon has been revoked. What is going on?"

"It's been implicated that you working with a Mr Baran." Sydney said

"Who is that? I've never heard of him?"

"Someone new in the spy world." Laura said

"Who's implicating that I'm working with him?"

"He is and for some reason he's being believed. And according to Dixon there's evidence to prove it." Sydney said

"What's this evidence that has been found?"

"We're not sure. It's being classified and none of can gain access to it even if we had the classification"

"What's being done?"

"I spoke to Nadia before coming here. She's going to try and lobby to get you out."

"I need to ask both of you a question. Do you believe I have no involvement with this."

"I believe you and so does Mom" Laura said in response.

"Thank you. Thank you for the trust. Laura can you excuse I need to speak to your mother alone."

"Sure. I'll see you soon." Laura said just before walking off

"Mom. What do you want?"

"Sydney I need you do something for me."

"Anything Mom"

"Look after you father for me. He's not a strong since his heart attack and I don't want him to get stressed. Explain that there is nothing that he can do for me."

"Miss Bristow. Time is up" A guard said from behind her.

"Sweetheart. I love you."

"I love you too Mom"

"And Sydney tell Jack I love him."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Laura walked steadfast to her desk, she could already feel her ears burning as the gossip slowly percolated through the office about her Grandma, they didn't know the whole story but the fact Irina Derevko was in custody was cause for gossip.

She sat down at the desk and was about to turn on the computer when Mitchell came from behind her.

"Lau, how you doing? How's your Grandma?"

"Mitch, I can't talk about it here. Only certain people in the agency are supposed to know."

"I know some. My father told me a bit about it."

"He should of. He could himself in trouble and you as well."

"He's not worried. He knows that you need someone away from your family to talk about it. He's your moms friend and I'm yours."

"Ohh Mitch. I don't want to get you into trouble."

"Don't worry about me. Let me worry about you." He said perching on the desk near her.

"Not here. Drive me home and I'll talk in the car." Laura was wary about talking in the operations centre about it.

"Whatever's fine. So come on and lets get you out if here."

They both stood up and headed to the exit, halfway their Mitchell put his arm around Laura and brought her closer to him

They were halfway to Laura's home when Laura decided to speak again.

"What did you father exactly tell you?"

"That the rumours were true, that your Grandma was in custody for breaking her pardon agreement."

"I can't tell you the exact situation that has got her their. But its bad, really bad."

"It can't be that bad."

"It is. There is one bit of evidence which has caused all of this and I can't access it. It's classified."

"I could…..if. I mean if you want to see it I can get you access."

"How Mitch? I can't get you into trouble about this "

"Laura. I love you. I've known you nearly all my life. Let me do. It'll be nothing. I designed the new encryption software we using. Let me do it for you."

Laura stepped into he house to here her parents shouting. She stood in the hall unable to move , just listening."

"Sydney, for once in you life. Stop being an idiot."

"An idiot Vaughn. An idiot for trusting my mother or an idiot for trusting you? Sydney replied her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh hysterical Sydney. Throw things at me again. It's what you do best. You and your mother."

"Don't you think I have just cause. After what you did to me. And you have no right to accuse my mother of anything at all. She is innocent."

"The evidence the agency has points otherwise. If it showed her innocence she would not be in custody. Maybe the spy in her decided to come back out of her again."

"She's old Vaughn. I don't think she could spy for ever even if she wanted to."

"Irina Derevko old? She is the crypt keeper she never ages. She still looks the same as the day she first handed herself in."

"So she's guilty now for not aging."

Laura had heard enough by that point and stormed in the room to break the situation up.

"MOM, DAD! That's enough. Stop arguing. There' a lot a stake at the moment. So let's stop this and concentrate on showing Grandma Irina's innocence"

"The innocence of Irina. Laura you shouldn't be caring about that." Vaughn replied

"Dad. If you not going to stay anything good about her then don't say anything at all or just leave. She is my Grandmother and I love her no matter what your feelings about her are."

"Fine Laura. Reject me. Join your mother's bloody side of the family. Just remember what that woman took from me." He replied before walking past Laura and slamming the front door behind him

Sydney walked over to the couch and sat down she reached across to the table and took a long sip before setting it back down."

"I'm sorry sweetheart that you had to hear that." Sydney said apologetically to Laura

"I've heard it before and I'll hear it again. It's stop bothering me now." Laura said sitting beside her mother

"Well you shouldn't have to hear it and shouldn't have to accept it."

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"I need to tell you something."

"What?"

"There's a way for me to get the intel on Grandma Irina and I can find out what they have to keep her in custody."

"Laura. How can you?"

"Before you yell at me about this. He suggested it to me himself. Mom, Mitch said he'll access it for me to find out what it is."

"Mitchell!" Sydney said standing up to shout at her daughter." Your using you best friend to get the Intel."

"He offered Mom"

"It does not mean you should accept. This is another problems at the moment without you two breaking the law."

"But"

"No buts Laura. I want you to support and help your Grandma but not this way. We are doing this right. No matter how hard it will be."

"But we need to get her out."

"We do this the right way."

"Fine." Laura exhaled "We do this the right way."

Just at that moment then Laura cell rang, she pulled it out of her pocket and picked it up.

"Mitchell. I can't"

"Laura. I've got the evidence for you. And you're not going to believe it."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It was 8.30am and it had been a tense night fro Laura and Sydney. Sleep for them never seemed to have come. They both sat at the kitchen table, cups of coffee in front of them, just waiting for Mitchell to arrive.

"Mom, what are we going to do if the evidence is true?" Laura asked

"I don't know. Cope somehow again. I know I can manage it. I've had to before. It'll be an adjustment but I'll do it. But my father."

"What about Grandpa Jack?"

"I'm not sure if he could manage. He's so dependent on Mom. Especially since his heart attack. This could finish him."

Sydney picked up her coffee and started to bring it up to her lips when the doorbell ran. Laura went to stand up but Sydney stopped her on the way up.

"Wait. I'll get it," Sydney said pushing away from her chair.

She walked out of the kitchen to the front door on the way their she shook her head to clear it. She came to front door and pulled it open.

"Dad?"

"Sydney. Is your mother here? I came home last night and she wasn't there. And she hasn't come home all night. Where is she?"

Sydney walked into the living room and sat down on the nearest chair. Jack followed he in and sat opposite her.

"Dad, I need you to stay calm. You don't need to stress about this, But the reason she didn't come back last night was that she was taken back into C.I.A custody."

"Why? She's been out of the business for the last 23 years"

"You know that and I know that." But the agency seem not to understand that at the moment. They believe some terrorist currently that is saying that she is working with him"

"Who is this person?"

"It does not matter . But the reason she was brought in because there is evidence pointing to her involvement."

"What evidence?"

"I haven't seen it. It's beyond my classification as well as Nadia's as well."

"Then we have to extract her. Get her out of the country" Jack said starting to get himself worked up.

"Dad, slow down. Laura's found a way for us to get it. It's not exactly legit but at least we will know what we are up against."

"How Sydney?" Jack said a parental tone in his voice.

"Mitchell Flinkman. He offered to Laura to do it. I wasn't so sure about it last night. But Dad It's probably the only way we will find out anything. Mitchell has it and his on his way now."

"Sweetheart, I need to be involved in this."

"DAD. I'm not sure, I promised Mom I'd keep and eye on you."

"When did you see her?"

"Last Night. Dixon pulled some strings for me. So I could talk to her and ask her outright about what was going. She denies it and I believe her."

"Do you think that they will let me in?"

"I don't know. I managed because of Dixon and still having my clearance in the agency. But I'll speak to Nadia for you. She might be able pull something for you."

"Did she ask about me?"

Just at that moment the doorbell rang again. Laura called out from the kitchen.

"I'll get it."

"Yes Dad. She did. And she told me something to say to you. She says that she loves you."

"Mom?"

Sydney turned around to face the doorway.

"Mitchell is here."

"Bring him in. Your grandpa knows now what is happening"

Laura jerked her head slightly and Mitchell came into the room.

"Miss Bristow, Mr Bristow. I'm not sure what type of news this is. But I have the evidence for you." Mitch said

"There is two main pieces that have been acquired. One is a phone call placed on April the 9th regarding a package that would be coming in special delivery."

"There's nothing suspicious about that phone call. It was regarding Sydney's Birthday present. Why was this phone call flagged?" Jack commented

"The location were the call was received was the reason."

"As far as I know it was to a company in Virginia. What's suspicious about that?."

"Actually it was received in Moscow."

"What was the other piece?" Sydney asked a bit shocked

" A photo of her taken with Mr Baran. I have checked the photo thoroughly and the date and the photo is genuine." Mitchell said pulling out his PDA, bringing up the picture in question and then passing it to Sydney.

"What?" Sydney said passing it to Jack.

After Jack viewed he shared the same look of disbelief as Sydney did.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Laura asked stepping across to where Jack was and looked at the picture. "There's nothing strange about this picture. It looks like a normal surveillance picture to me."

Sydney looked across to her father and asked him a question.

"It is him isn't it Dad. I'm not just imagining it am I?"

"It is."

"Who is?" Laura demanded

"The man in the picture is not called Mr Baran. His actually name is McKenas Cole.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Nadia. I think Mom us lying to us"

"The picture could just be an unfortunate timed coincidence."

Sydney was currently sitting in Nadia office, discussing the evidence Nadia had just seen. Jack was off talking to some contacts he still had trying to gain some information that could be helpful. Laura had been called in more that like to be sent on a mission. And Sydney, well Sydney was there to see If she could get her mother to talk about Cole

"I stopped believing in coincidences a long-time a go. Either he is setting her up or our mother has being lying to us for a while."

"What is the story with this guy?"

"He's an arrogant self obsessed jerk who has meddled in my life two times and that is two times too many for me. I'm not going to lay it all down for you now. But usually when he is involved one of out relatives is involved,"

"Perhaps I should talk to her about this?" Nadia asked, worried that Sydney was getting to worked up about it. "I think your emotions are getting the better of you."

"Nadia. At the moment emotion is a good thing She is affecting my life again, something which she promised never to do again."

Nadia went across and knelt in front of where Sydney was sitting.

"It's just not you she's affecting. Its all of us. Your father, my daughters, your daughter. I know it's easy to forget the bigger picture. To think we are alone. But we are a family, a dysfunctional family if anything. And as a family we will get through it."

"I'm sorry about making it all about me. At least I have Laura to talk about this to. You can't talk about this with your girls."

"Syd. They may not want to hear about this but they will.. Marcus has given me permission to discuss the situation with them. They were old enough to find out the truth about Mom so they are old enough to know what is going on at the moment."

"If you need help. I'm their for you. I'm sure Laura will be as well."

Nadia's phone on her desk started to rin. She stood up straight and straightened her skirt and walked the short distance to her desk and picked it up and put it to her ear.

"Santos here"

There was a pause as she listened to what the other person was saying.

"I understand. Thank you for the call. I'll pass the message on."

Nadia placed the phone back down and turned to face Sydney.

"They are ready for you."

Sydney walked down the corridor to her mother's cell, less than 12 hours had passed since she had last being there. Her hands fidgeted with the necklace around her neck. Not wanting this conformation at all but knowing that it would do good.

Sydney reached the glass and turned to face ti to see her mother already standing there

"Sydney, I was expecting a visitor. I didn't expect it to be you. What can I do for you?"

"Mom, can I talk to you about something."

"Sure, what would you like to discuss?"

"McKenas Cole"

"What about him?" Irina asked trying to mask her voice but Sydney was not fooled. She had learnt to read her mother years ago.

"Just him in general. But Mainly about when he infiltrated Sd-6"

"Why is this being brought up now? It's ancient history."

"Because something that has happened just recently reminded me of him and their has always been some questions from that time that I wanted to ask."

"Ask away Sweetheart. If you feel the need to do so."

"Okay then. When you sent him and his team into SD-6 did you realise I was an agent their or that dad was one?"

"Your father I knew about. But you. I knew nothing about, If I had I wouldn't of let the infiltration go ahead. Your safety is the most important thing to me."

"But in reality you did send them there"

"Sweetheart I made some honest to god bad mistakes then. Some extremely bad ones involving you. But as soon as I realised that you were an agent I started to protect you. My men were warned about hurting or killing you. I let you get artefacts away a lot easier than any other agent would be able to."

"When was the last time you saw Cole?"

"God, it must be 25 years now. Why?"

"Because Mom. I know your lying." Sydney said stepping closer to the glass "There's a picture taking less than two weeks ago of you two. Where you just lying again when you said that you don't know who Mr Baran was?"

"He must of changed his name. All I remember that he looked a little bit different. But he was similar enough for me to recognise him. Syd I have not being working with him. He contacted me saying he had something to discuss with me."

"What were you discussing that it was so important that you had to keep it secret from all of us?"

Irina turned and faced away from Sydney

"Nadia and you. He contacted me and said he had some intel concerning you and your sister."

Irina turned back and faced Sydney again, her eyes fixed strongly on Sydney she started to speak again.

"I thought you two were in trouble. And it turns out I was right. But the person I thought it would be was not the person I expected."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Sydney walked away from Irina's cell her head spinning. Ten minutes earlier things had seemed slightly a bit clearly But now she didn't know what to believe. Her mother or the picture and phone call.

She couldn't even discuss it with Dixon, because of the consequences. She was carrying an anti eavesdrop device to stop the C.I.A finding out the truth, that they had gained access to the evidence.

Sydney strode in to the rotunda, her eyes scanning for he daughter, finally locating her in the far right hand side of the room.

Sydney walked over to were she was and bent down and whispered into her ear.

"Sweetheart go and speak to your Aunt for me. Tell her to me and you at our house. Tell her to bring your cousins as well. I know she hasn't told them yet but this decision will have to be a family one.

Laura turned around to face Sydney and spoke quietly.

"What about you? What are you going to do?"

"Talk to an old friend of mine. And go to my father."

"When do you want her at the house?"

"5pm. Tonight we make a decision for good or bad."

Sydney departed and a few minutes later Laura strode across the room and over to Nadia's office.

"I know this sound cryptic but Mom asked me to pass this on. She wants you, Alecia and Sophia at the house tonight at 5."

"She knows I have told the girls about this yet."

"As far as I can tell it's imperative that they are their as well. Mom mentioned that their was a decision to be made and it was up to the family to decide it."

Nadia pulled outside Sydney's house. Her daughter's Alecia and Sophia. Both of them looked so much like their Mother, Aunt and even Grandmother. She undid her seatbelt and turned around slightly to face the. Both of them had been quiet the whole way.

"Are you two ok? I know it's a big shock and maybe I should of prepared you better. But your Aunt Sydney says there is a decision to be made and she wants all of us to decided it."

"Mom, we don't really…" Alecia started

"..truly understand out family completely. But Grandma…." Sophia continued

"..Irina. She has loved us unconditionally. And if…." Alecia said jumping backing

"..she has done something or not done something." Sophia continued again.

"We will support her" The twins said in unison.

"Thank you for be so mature about this. I am so grateful for this at the moment." Nadia said to them, a slight smile on her lips at the bond that she saw between her daughters.

Nadia turned back around and reached for her door handle to let herself out. The twins followed her out as well."

They all proceed to walk up to the front door where Sophia rang the bell. They only had to wait moments for the door to be opened.

"Alecia, Sophia." Sydney greeted her nieces warmly

"Hi Aunt Sydney" They both said in reply

"Laura is in the lounge. If you can join her please. I need a quick word with your mother."

The twins walked away into the lounge leaving Nadia and Sydney alone.

"How did they take it about Mom?"

"Okay so far. But later well who knows. This is one time I really wish that their father is around."

"Have you though about trying to contact him? I'm sure you could use agency resources to find him."

"And say what? That he has twin daughters born almost thirteen years ago. That decision will be up to the girls"

The twins existence was due to a one night stand. It was supposed to be an thing that she should have been able to forget. But fate decided not to let that happen. Nadia had the girls which she hadn't planned for but she loved them whole hearted since they were born.

Nadia and Sydney went in to the lounge to find the girls talking happily together.

"Laura Sweetheart. Alecia, Sophia. Can I speak to you please?"

They all turned around to where Sydney was standing.

"I spoke to Mom today. And she said, well what she said persuaded me to believe she is truly innocent. That she is being set up."

"Set up by whom?" All three of the girls said at once.

"By a very old friend of ours." Jack said coming though from the kitchen.

"And I'm so sorry about this Nadia. It's you father. He's been working with Cole to bring your mother down. Arvin Sloane is the one we need to stop."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 12

"My father! Nadia said, shock clearly in her face. This was a name she wasn't expecting

But having him mentioned was lot more of a shock for Nadia's two daughters. Because this statement revealed something they never knew up until that moment.

"Mom, Grandpa Jack is your father right?" Alecia said her voice wavering with emotion at the end of the sentence.

"Alecia. I consider him to be my father. But no. Biologically he isn't" Nadia said her voice sincere.

"You've been hiding this from us, Like you've hidden everything else. So when were you going to mention this. That are Grandpa is not really Grandpa. That Aunt Sydney is not your full sister but only a half. When Mom!" Sophia said almost screaming.

"Calm Down. Look I wasn't sure but I knew it had to be someday. I thought that you need to have a break after finding out about your Grandma. It didn't seem that much of a priority. I haven't really been in contact with him since I fell pregnant with you two. He just didn't approve of it. And…." Nadia sighed deeply and then continued. "Well, their something's with him that I've never been able to get past."

"Like what?" Alecia said moving closer to her sister.

Nadia moved closer to Sydney who grasped her hand. She knew that this was something hard for her to do. To confront her feelings about Sloane.

Nadia squeezed Sydney's hand thankful for her support.

"His History. With Sydney and Mom. His obsession which almost got me killed Girls ,My father was not a good, and by the sounds of it still isn't. And up until five years ago had been in custody for years.

"Why does it seem like our entire family seems to of had a run in with the law at one time. So anyone else who you've failed to mention been in custody?" Sophia asked a hint of sarcasm and curiosity in her voice

"Yes there is. And will talk about them later. But I want to keep focused on one thing at the moment. My Father."

"Is one of the reasons why you didn't tell us because you weren't in contact?" Alecia asked, she was most curious about the grandfather she had never known.

Nadia pulled her hand away for Sydney's and rapped her arms around herself.

"More than likely. He wasn't around so I didn't have to face it straight away. And I had a man who treated me like his own, supported me when I fell pregnant and has always being their for me. That was the main stumbling point for me and my Father. You girls. When I told him and every time after that I saw him he kept trying to persuade me to give you up for adoption. And just before you were born I cut my ties when he contacted some adoption agency and told them I wanted to give you up."

"But why the façade for years? Why let us believe for all that time that he was our Grandpa?" Alecia asked

"Because in my head and heart he is . Just because I don't share any blood with him does not make him anything less than what I want him to be. My Dad and your Grandpa. I may share blood with Arvin Sloane which gives us undeniable link but it takes more than that to be a father. Love and Support being a major part of it. Something that he never gave me expect when he need me for something. But Jack he has no matter what. And in my eyes he is my father."

"Grandpa?" Sophia looked up, questioning

Jack walked towards Nadia and put his arm around and brought her into a tight hug before releasing her and walked towards were the girls were and kneeled down to look into their eyes.

"What you mother has said is true. She may not be mine, but she is still my daughter in my mind and head. She's Sydney sister and Irina's daughter and no matter what happens you two and her will be a part of my life. Girls you are my Granddaughters the same way as Laura is. And I have loved you two since the first time I saw you. We may not share blood. But you girls and your mother are my family as well."

Jack stood back up but on his way up said

"We'll have plenty of time to talk about this later. But we have other things to intended to like getting you Grandma back."

"Dad" Nadia said a serious and worried tone in her voice coming out? "What has my father done?"

"Theirs no clear story at the moment. But from I have managed to piece together He's back in business. And his many objective at the moment is to bring down his old business associates."

"Who else?" Sydney asked

"Julian Sark is one of them. He is currently in MI-6 custody. And this time for a crime I know he didn't commit. He's been clean since his release. Syd and Nadia you know about this. The last thing I did before I retired was to set up a constant surveillance on him and I have been keeping a close eye on him myself. There is no way he committed the crimes that they are saying he did. So the only way he could of ended up there is because he has been se t up the same way as Irina has. This is where the decision part comes in. I want to break him out of custody and I want your support on this. And for you Nadia there is another decision for you. Going against him to help your mother.

"Dad? Breaking Sark out of Custody? Something I never though I would hear from you. Why?"

"Because for many years now. Sark has hated Sloane. And no matter how much you ignore it. He was close to your mother, so much so that you told me he told you that he though of her as a mother. He is more than likely going to help us take Sloane down if to helps your mother. So everyone what is the decision?"

"Yes" The girls said. Not truly understanding the seriousness of the past with Sark.

"Sydney?"

"You knot that Sark isn't my favourite person never will be as well. But if he can help Mom. Go for it."

"Thank you for your support. It means so much." So Nadia what the decision?"

"I'm fine with Sark. The decision about my father is a hard one. But go for it. Because he is done it again."

"So Dad? What's the plan?" Sydney asked.


End file.
